


Everything is sweeter with you at my side

by peirypatt



Series: Harringrove Week of Love [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy is smooth for both of them, M/M, Steve is an awkward big baby, i don't even know what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peirypatt/pseuds/peirypatt
Summary: Steve was having an awful day, he was ready to cry in his car when he finds a little sweet heaven in the form of a bakery and a gorgeous baker.





	Everything is sweeter with you at my side

Fall is coming, and he can feel it in the air or most likely smell it since the fragrance of Pecan Pie is impregnating the air. There is a new bakery & cafe in town, even though it's small it has more personality and life than half of this washout town.

 

The first weeks the name of the bakery was in the mouth of everyone, there wasn't a day where you didn't hear the last name, Mayfield in some way or other. The family that owned the place was small, just three members. 

 

The mother Susan and her daughter Maxine ( _call me Max_ ), worked in the front, Max in the cash register and his mother taking the order, it would take a month before he could meet the third member. 

 

By principle, he didn't go to that bakery that much hardly ever, it wasn't on his route to work, and in the weekends he preferred to stay at home and relax. To be honest, he didn't have any good reason to go to the other side of town just for a cup of coffee, especially when the one he made himself was enough for him.

 

But that was before, now the place has grown on him, at 5:00 pm he goes to buy a cup of coffee and a slice of cake, Max isn't the one who takes his order by that hour is Billy who is on the other side of the counter.

 

The day he met Billy it was a dim one, some files weren't in the place they were supposed to be, nor in his desk, the filing cabinet or his father's office. He remembers that he gave them to Ellen and asked her if she could leave them in his father's office, the files weren't there and neither was Ellen. In the end, the fault felt entirely on him.

 

The files were found but not without the scolding of his father for his incompetence, on his way home he drove aimlessly, there wasn't anybody in the house, nobody was waiting for him and he didn't want to be alone drowning in self-pity, yet.

 

So he was prolonging the pity party for a bit longer, he was in the bakery ready to order a black coffee to go with his mood when he sees who is behind the counter. It was a guy and he was beautiful. 

 

" I don't know you " the worst thing wasn't that he put his foot on his mouth and blurt out of nowhere that phrase but how indignant he sounded. 

 

" Sorry, I didn't know I have to " Blond and hot didn't seem to mind his comment, he mostly looked amused, while he arched an eyebrow.

 

"No, no, no I'm sorry, it's just the first time I see you and is weird since this place is small and you tend to know everyone and his last name very quickly, but it's been weeks since the opening, and I have never seen you before, you know?  Sorry you probably, I mean you definitely won't want to see me rambling or hear me doing it, you know what, I better shut up"

 

"I would prefer if you don't do it " for a moment there was hope, that even in his most awkward moment he just in some miraculous way charmed the guy.

 

" Really? "

 

" Yes, How I would take your order otherwise? " 

 

" Yes! of course, you are right " he starts to see the showcase even though five minutes ago he knew what he wanted " I'll take...a cake and black coffee"  his eyes were focused in some chocolate cake trying to save some face, he really didn't want to see the hot guy expression watching him being a dork. 

 

He went to sit on one of the tables near the window, maybe if he had enough time to think he could still give a better impression, with that idea in mind he made a daily routine to order coffee and cake. 

 

He was for his third round of the menu, and he didn't make much progress since they first meet. He learned that the name of the guy was Billy, step-brother of Max and responsible for all the baked stuff in the place, and that was all. At this rate not only he wasn't going to get laid, but he was going to end fat. 

 

It wasn't a surprise that it was Billy who made the first move.

 

" So when are you going to ask me out? " 

 

"W-what? " the questions came so out of the blue that he almost chokes with the coffee, he coughs a few times cleaning his throat  " What did you say? "

 

" When are you going to ask me out? " Billy said slowly giving enough intonation to every word, making it impossible to miss the message. 

 

" I just, I mean, do you want me to ask you out? "

 

" Pretty, I've been waiting for that like three weeks ago " that was the same amount of time that he has gone to the cafe, that means that Billy knew about his crush and actually reciprocates his feelings.

 

" You think I'm pretty? " Billy snorts, he must say, that even that sound is cute coming from him.

 

" Yes Steve, you are the prettiest boy in this place " happy isn't enough to describe what he is feeling, he is elated.  His chest is tingling and his body is warm, every sign of coldness from disappeared, for the first time he was glad that Billy had so much power over him otherwise a word of him wouldn't be able to transform his day. He may be falling in love.

 

" Are you are going to do it or I have to do it myself? "

 

" Do what? "

 

" Oh, yeah, of course, of course " he clears his throat, hands are under table taking apart a paper napkin " When are you free? "

 

" What about right now, let me close up and I am all yours " God, please. 

 

He was the only person in the cafe and the only reason why it was still open, Billy was ready by the time he ended eating my piece of cake. They took Steve's car to his apartment since Billy lent his car to Max that day, He has seen Billy's car and it was muscle car very well kept. Billy didn't seem the type of guy to just give him away.

 

" She needed it more than me, and I knew you would come for me "

 

Shit, he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had like it, and wait for the rest of the fics that will come. Leave a comment if you want. :)


End file.
